


Latidos

by RioluZX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Español, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Roxas uke, Sexo, Sora seme, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Roxas tiene su propio cuerpo y vida, Sora se siente feliz de haber terminado por la guerra, ver a sus compañeros moviendose y avanzando, sin embargo, cada vez que observa a su Nobody no puede evitar sentir que este aun no puede dejar las cosas atras, convencido de que este tambien tiene corazon desea ayudarlo a sentirse vivo.





	Latidos

La batalla había terminado, los mundos estaban a salvo, sus amigos también, ese debía ser el final de sus aventuras y dejarlo con el pecho lleno de orgullo y satisfacción. Sora, un portador de la keyblade, tras muchos problemas, tras muchas batallas, conflictos físicos y emocionales finalmente había dado fin a la amenaza de la organización XIII nuevamente, esperando que esta vez fuera algo definitivo, en el transcurso conociendo nuevos amigos, salvando otros e incluso a quienes no conocía, sintiendo que había traído un final feliz para todos, eso le gustaba pensar, pero sabía que no era así, solamente les había ayudado a volver de un problema que no debía haberles afectado, los había liberado de seguir siendo juguetes en un sucio juego de un ser malvado, el final que ellos deseaban debían buscarlo ellos mismos, era en eso donde no podía ayudarlos, pues el mismo debía buscar el suyo.

Fue solo cosa de días en que fuera a visitar a quienes deseaba, sabía que cada uno debía reajustarse a sus vidas, recuperar el tiempo perdido debido a aquella pelea en la que fueron obligados a formar parte, entre una de esas personas, con quien más ansiaba hablar era su Nobody Roxas, había cumplido una de sus metas, ahora ambos podían existir al mismo tiempo, era algo en lo que había puesto mucho esfuerzo, hacerlo regresar, mantener promesas que ambos habían hecho con otros pero ahora, era el turno de conocerse uno al otro, algo que había esperado con ansias y sabia ambos merecían, sin embargo, con cada visita a aquel rubio podía ir conociendo más de él, escuchaba su pasado, lo que tuvo que enfrentar, a lo que fue sometido hasta su encuentro, todo aquello era deprimente, Sora lo sabía y estaba de brazos abiertos esperando que se descargara, que dejara salir todo aquello pero eso nunca sucedió.

No había lágrimas.

No había una expresión afligida.

No había latidos.

Aun así estaba el dolor

Lo sabía bien, desde que lo había conocido sabía que todo eso estaba guardado profundo en su existencia, como todo seguía presente, el pasado, los errores, las mentiras y traiciones de los únicos en quien confió, aun cuando dijera que habían superado todo, el podía sentirlo, pues era parte de él, todo aquello aún estaba en su interior, en un lugar donde no hacía daño a nadie y él se esforzaba por llevarse bien con sus amigos, recuperar lazos de amistad, hacer nuevos en el lugar que decidió quedarse, más sin embargo, cada vez que este se encontraba solo podía ver una falta de expresión en su rostro, como si ya todo dejara de importar a su alrededor y solo fuera un ser sin corazón como habían dicho todos, como si se hubiera resignado a tener a alguien a su lado en quien confiar, ese era el puesto que el sabia debía tomar.

Más que saberlo, deseaba eso, deseaba que supiera que sin importar nada estaba ahí para él, probarles a todos que él era diferente, que el sí tenía un corazón con el cual podía sentir y demostrarlo, incluso con el cual podría amar, quizás tanto como él amaba a su Nobody. No supo cuando paso, como ni porque, pero nunca se quejó de aquel sentimiento que hacía que Roxas estuviera casi siempre en su mente, debido a que era alguien especial en su corazón sabía que debía ayudarle a pasarla bien, por eso mismo un día lo cito para que viniera a visitarlo a Destiny Island, sus amigos no estarían, solamente serían ellos dos fortaleciendo el lazo que había entre ellos y quizás algo más, sabía que podía lograrlo, sabía que de entre todos el podía hacerlo sentir especial. 

Cuando lo vio descender del tren lo recibió con un abrazo, algo exagerado y quizás vergonzoso para Roxas, pero no hubo tiempo para quejas pues le indico que su salida ya había iniciado, le enseño cada uno de sus lugares frecuentes, se ponían al tanto en sus vidas haciendo bromas entre ellos, sonrisas pequeñas, de vez en cuando reacciones de preocupación ante un descuido suyo como tropezarse o casi derramar algo, era descuidado, no a propósito sino que él era así, sin embargo era algo bueno, más de una risa llegaba a sacarle al rubio y eso siempre era algo bueno, poco después le llevo a comer, quizás pareciendo un glotón pero todo le decía que iba bien, se veía relajado, calmado, sin embargo el casi siempre lucia así por lo que no sabía si eso era algo bueno.

Quería ser importante

Quería ser especial

Quería mostrarle que él no le haría daño.

Habían muchas emociones que deseaba compartir con él, tanto que hablar, tanto que vivir, más que nada, deseaba hacerle sentir que estaba para él, esa salida a su hogar, a sus lugares era para mostrarle quien era, que lo aceptara y más que nada, que se divirtieran, terminando su tercera malteada no dudo en sujetar su mano y jalarlo con él, llevándolo casi corriendo gritando que aún quedaba mucho por ver, deseando que su optimismo se le contagiara pero lo único que conseguía siempre era una pequeña sonrisa en él.

Lugares antiguos, lugares nuevos, caminatas alrededor de la playa y diciéndole todo lo que quería hacer con él en ella, nadar, surfear, incluso podrían llegar a competir cuando fueran a pescar, todo eso le parecía bien al rubio, pero esa no era la expresión que deseaba generar, se mordió el labio algo preocupado pero cuando este le dijo que no sabía surfear pero deseaba aprender se emocionó, sabiendo que el mismo quería hacer todo eso con él, sin dudarlo se pusieron en marcha para ir a buscar lo necesario, Sora estaba sintiéndose seguro de que este disfrutaba su compañía, sabía que todo salía bien.

Fue entonces que comenzó a caer la lluvia.

Sintió que sus planes se hundían por aquel cambio de clima, ya no podrían bañarse en la playa, no podía enseñarle a surfear, ni siquiera un castillo de arena y sentía que el mundo siempre quería arruinar la alegría de su Nobody, apretó los puños molesto, maldiciendo en su mente que de entre todos los momentos debía ser ahora que pasara eso, una mano sujeto la suya, esta vez fue Roxas quien tuvo que hacerlo reaccionar, diciendo que debían refugiarse de la lluvia, ambos fueron al hogar Sora, respirando agitados por la carrera que debían haber hecho y viendo como la lluvia pasaba a ser una ligera tormenta, ya no habría modo de volver a salir por el día de hoy.

-Bueno....eso fue una sorpresa-se reía Sora suavemente mientras miraba de reojo al rubio, sabiendo bien que había sido un mal comentario, ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, incluso podía sentir como la tela se apegaba a su cuerpo y la humedad comenzaba a ser incomoda, ambos fueron a su habitación quedándose descalzos, buscando unas toallas secaron sus cabellos pero el silencio era un ancla en el corazón de Sora.

-Supongo que nos quedaremos aquí el resto del día-susurro Roxas mientras se quitaba su playera para exprimirla, el castaño lo hizo de igual manera dándole la espalda sin decir nada, Roxas volteo a verlo, notando que estaba decaído-No es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan-murmuro tocando su hombro pero este solo le dio la espalda.

-Pero....quería que la pasaras bien-susurro sintiendo que le había fallado, escucho unas pisadas y pudo ver que se había colocado frente a él, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros pero no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?, yo siempre me la paso bien cuando estas tu-lo miro de reojo, no tan seguro de creer esas palabras y Roxas tomo sus mejillas para que lo viera, dándole una sonrisa para mostrar que no mentía-Me hace más feliz verte a ti que ir a la playa, solo por ti vine aquí-el castaño sintió sus ojos algo húmedos por lo dicho, el rubio le dio una pequeña palmada para indicarle que debía secarse y se separó para buscar que ponerse.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron resonando en su mente, toco sus mejillas sintiendo que ardían, no le era de extrañar, le había dado un golpe justo en el corazón y ahora este latía como si estuviera en una carrera, volteo su mirada al rubio que buscaba algo en su bolso, no podía mas, no podía controlar ese sentimiento que se estaba desbordando por culpa de él, avanzo hacia el rubio, se ubicó detrás de él y cuando toco su piel tuvo un escalofrió, sus brazos se movieron, pasando por el abdomen de Roxas y finalmente atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo y sintiendo una descarga eléctrica de satisfacción al hacerlo, como su piel se encontraba con la de él.

-¿Sora?-no tuvo respuesta del contrario, solo como sus brazos se aferraban más a su abdomen, sintiendo como el pecho de este se apegaba a su espalda, sintió lo frio que estaba, sabía que deberían darse un baño o se enfermarían, sin embargo ninguna palabra más salió de sus labios.

Estaban cubiertos por los de Sora

Solamente el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo y el viento del exterior existía, era un tacto suave al cual no estaba acostumbrado, uno que le hizo olvidar la condición en la que estaban ambos, poco después sintió que se alejó, Roxas reacciono a lo ocurrido y sus mejillas ardieron por como este lo miraba de aquella manera, intensa, cariñosa, preocupada, sin embargo no parecía estar arrepentido de lo que había hecho, cuando volvió a acercarse Roxas no se resistió, tampoco se acercó, simplemente dejo que sus labios volvieron a tocarse y esta vez le correspondió, sintiendo el latido del corazón del contrario aumentar, el calor de este también y ambos suspirar ante la relajante sensación, las manos de Sora tocaron subieron a su pecho, acariciándolo y apoyando una en el lado izquierdo de este, tratando de sentir algo pero nada, lo único que resonaba era su propio corazón.

-"Él no tiene"-pensó recordando lo que muchos habían dicho, sin embargo eso no fue algo que lo llegara a alejar, más bien se apegó más a él, sus labios presionaron más los del contrario, su lengua salió para tocarlos, sintió entonces como este tembló, su boca se abrió y sintió como su invitación era aceptada, sus lenguas finalmente se conocieron, se tocaban una a la otra y aquel tacto hacia que el calor comenzara a crecer, finalmente quedaron de frente para hacerlo más intenso, casi peleando por el dominio, más bien temiendo que solo fuera un juego del contrario, el gemido que escapo de los labios de ambos era prueba de que no lo era, era uno que reflejaba que aquel tacto le había gustado a ambos, Sora sonrió por esa reacción, si el rubio no tenía corazón entonces no ocurriría algo así, su cuerpo no reaccionaria a sus estímulos, aun si no lo podía escuchar, no dudaba en que el hacía esto porque también lo quería, lo quería a él.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, los resortes rechinaron mientras no podía evitar reírse al ver como el otro se quejaba, diciendo que estaba pesado pero sin hacer esfuerzo por separarlo, un beso callo sus quejidos, uno fue depositado en su mejilla y finalmente bajo al cuello, besando y acariciando con sus labios esa zona, sintiendo como el otro temblaba por ello, 

-Ahh-un gemido más suave, uno de liberación mientras el castaño veía con emoción la anatomía del otro, claramente reflejando su emoción, su excitación y el deseo de mas, los molestos pantalones y el bóxer terminaron en algún lugar del suelo, se separó unos momentos de él, teniendo que apreciar la imagen que le daba su figura desnuda, sus cuerpos eran similares de alguna manera, sin embargo para él, Roxas era sin duda algo único, tenía algo que nadie más tenia y para él, eso lo hacía....

-Hermoso-susurro viendo como el otro sonreía, al parecer agradecido del cumplido, Roxas separo sus piernas, exponiéndose totalmente hacia el castaño, este sonriendo beso su pecho, su abdomen, bajo su rostro hasta que se encontró con el pene erecto de este y lo froto en una de sus mejillas, se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar el calor que le transmitía, apreciar su tamaño y se sonrojo al pensar que quizás lo tuviera más grande que él, le dio una suave mordida como venganza, escuchado un quejido de su parte por esa travesura, saco su lengua para lamer la zona, un intento de disculparse pero poco a poco comenzó a lamerlo de un modo más intenso.

-Ahhhh....Sora-el rubio llamo su nombre mientras temblaba por la humedad sensación que rodeaba su verga, pequeñas presiones por su lengua, ligeras succiones que poco a poco comenzaron a subir de ritmo, finalmente Sora se animó a introducirlo en su boca, no importaba que parte fuera, no podía encontrar un sabor desagradable, eso lo llevo a introducir más profundo la verga erecta de esta, sin apartar los ojos de él, disfrutando las expresiones fáciles de este y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando todo estuvo en él, llegando a su garganta y haciendo que se detuviera.

-"Estoy chupándosela"-pensó sonrojado por cómo estaba hasta la base en su boca, los bellos púbicos de este le hacían cosquillas en su nariz, el aroma era algo que le encantaba y esta vez fue el quien gimió, aquel ruido fue ahogado por como su boca estaba ocupada, las caderas de Roxas se habían movido, poco a poco comenzaron a hacerlo más, buscando obtener más de aquellas placenteras sensaciones y Sora no se resistió a dárselas.

Su cabeza se movía, las caderas del rubio de igual manera, de alguna manera le avergonzaba saber que lo tenía todo en su boca, más aun que no le hubiera costado tanto como imaginaba, al parecer donde no tenía reflejos era en su boca, su mente no podía pensar más en ello, menos cuando sentía aquel pedazo de carne duro estaba entrando y saliendo de su cavidad bucal, el ritmo era distinto, a veces lento y eso lo torturaba, pues parecía que Roxas deseaba que lo saboreara todo, no sabía que expresión hacia pero parecía que solamente excitaba más al rubio, aquellos movimientos aumentaban, la fricción igual lo hacía y sentía su saliva caerse de su boca, no sabía si su cordura se mantendría hasta el final.

Desabrocho su pantalón, bajo su bóxer dejando su propia erección libre mientras movía su cabeza más y más rápido, cuando un sabor diferente apareció supo que iba a acabar, Roxas sujeto su cabeza, intentando alejarlo pero el castaño sujeto sus caderas negándose, moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza más y más rápido, escuchando como gemía que se detuviera, que estaba por acabar pero eso solamente hacía que succionara más fuerte, pues deseaba aquello, deseaba saborear a quien tenía su corazón latiendo tan fuerte, finalmente lográndolo cuando este soltó un gemido más ronco y su verga se hinchaba para liberar su contenido.

Se quedó en su lugar mientras sentía como su boca era llenada, un sabor dulce que no dudaba en tragar, chorro tras chorro miraba como su Nobody tenía los ojos cerrados, una expresión agitada pero placentera le hizo saber que hacia lo correcto, cuando finalmente creyó haber terminado lo saco lentamente de su boca, solo para que un chorro manchara su rostro, Roxas se rio suavemente por ello, más por como Sora había inflado sus mejillas en un puchero, acerco su rostro al de este, el rubio lo sujeto en sus manos y lentamente se lo limpio con su lengua, lejos de ayudar Sora sentía que iba a explotar, tanto su verga como su corazón iban a hacerlo por aquel sensual rubio, una vez las ultimas gotas desaparecieron Roxas se acomodó en la cama para estar cómodo, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y que estaba bien con eso, Sora al ver que estaba dispuesto humedeció suavemente sus dedos con su saliva, queriendo que aquel momento fuera lo más placentero posible para ambos.

-Relájate-le pidió mientras separaba sus piernas, acariciando con sus dedos la zona anal del rubio notando como se tensaba, poco después Roxas comenzó a temblar, le miro y asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ello respirando profundamente, un gruñido escapo de sus labios cuando uno de los dígitos de Sora comenzó a adentrarse en él, sintiendo como la otra mano de este tocaba sus bolas, masajeándolas y provocando que nuevamente estuviera duro.

Cuando Sora introdujo el segundo sintió las manos del rubio aferrarse a él, sus dedos entraron más profundo, sintiendo como lo apretaba y eso solo lo provocaba más, sintiendo como lo deseaba, como lo deseaba a él, que fuera el causante de esas sensaciones le excitaba más, sintió las manos de su Nobody en su pantalón, con su ayuda se deshizo de la tela por completo, quedando perdida en la habitación, estando ambos desnudos, apreciándose mutuamente con la mirada mientras los minutos pasaban.

-Sora.....hazlo-esas palabras hicieron al castaño sacar sus dedos, Roxas separo sus nalgas, enseñándole su entrada dilatada en señal de que esperaba por él, estaba listo para recibir su verga palpitante, Sora beso suavemente su nariz colocándose entre sus piernas, el contacto visual se mantuvo mientras el glande de su pene erecto acariciaba aquel agujero, comenzó a empujar, sus cuerpos se pusieron tensos, Roxas cerro sus ojos cuando la punta entro, haciéndole sentir como estaba siendo invadido por el otro, un sentimiento de dolor e incomodidad al mismo tiempo no solo para él, sino para el castaño pero ambos lo toleraron, sabiendo que todo debía sentirse mejor eventualmente.

-Mírame-Sora lo llamo y el abrió sus ojos, el castaño estaba bastante sonrojado, sus ojos mostraban preocupación pero aun así se veía que estaba feliz, el rubio estiro su mano para tocar su mejilla, una caricia para relajarlo, Sora sonrió por aquel gesto, sujeto sus piernas para seguir empujándose, gimiendo del placer al estar haciendo suyo al rubio, deslizándose y finalmente estando por completo en él, sintió que iba a acabar, las paredes anales de Roxas eran demasiado apretadas y cálidas, le hacía sentir que estaba por exprimirlo y eso le gustaba más.

Un gemido mutuo, una sensación de placer y al mismo tiempo de éxtasis en ambos, sabiendo que lo que hacían no era algo normal, no era algo que deberían, aun así lo querían, deseaban eso y eso se demostraba en como sus cuerpos se sincronizaban, sus respiraciones lo hacían de igual manera, incluso si alguien entrara y los viera ninguno de ellos se detendría, las caderas de Sora comenzaron a moverse, entrando y saliendo del otro, moviéndose cada vez más y más rápido, sintiendo como el otro lo aceptaba mas fácil, como se mecía con él y finalmente ambos comenzaban a gemir del gusto anhelando más de esa sensación, elevo las caderas del rubio, sintiendo como llegaba más profundo en cada movimiento, como lo apretaba más ante tales estímulos y las caderas de este se mecían con las suyas, indicando que le gustaba.

-Ahh.....más.....más rápido-suplicas que fueron como un afrodisiaco para Sora, el sonido de sus caderas chocando se volvía mas y más intenso, los gemidos de Roxas se volvían más intensos, su verga erecta rebotaba por los movimientos del contrario, sus manos se aferraban a la sabana, sintiéndose incapaz de decirle que se detuviera por lo bien que se sentía, cuando toco un punto en su interior cerro sus ojos, entregándose totalmente a aquello.

-Estoy aquí-fueron las palabras de Sora mientras sujetaba su rostro, haciendo que lo viera-Te prometo que nunca te dejare-abrió sus ojos por aquellas palabras, el castaño sabia como se sentía, su mente trajo los recuerdos de todo lo que había hecho por él y más, sabiendo que no le había demostrado a Sora lo feliz que lo hacia su presencia.

Finalmente una lagrima cayo por la mejilla del rubio, a esta se le sumo otra pero era del castaño, no una de tristeza, sino de felicidad, Roxas por escuchar esas palabras y Sora por haberlas dicho, el ambiente había cambiado entre ambos, ambos se acercaron, limpiando esa lagrima al besar la mejilla del otro, sus labios se volvieron a tocar, un tacto más que nada cariñoso y que se repitió, retomando la pasión cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron mutuamente el fuego se volvía a encender en sus cuerpos, exigiendo por más.

Sora se sentó en la cama trayendo el cuerpo del rubio hacia él y sentándolo en sus piernas, sus brazos se aferraron a él mientras mecía sus caderas, queriendo que le ayudará y así lo hizo, Roxas comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, montado su verga erecta y retomando la intensidad de antes, sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho y el hombro de este, acariciando su piel, aumentando la intensidad y sabiendo que le gustaba la vista que le daba, le enseñaba cuanto lo deseaba también a medida que guiaba su verga en su interior, dejando que se uniera a el cada vez más, llevándolo a su punto sensible donde gemía su nombre, algo que solamente hacía que la mente de Sora girara sin control alguno, sintiendo como aquel sensual rubio estaba llevándolo a un espiral de placer y locura que no deseaba abandonar, su corazón latía acelerado, un sonido que Roxas escuchaba también y solamente le hacía moverse más rápido.

-Voy......voy a-gemía Sora temblando, sin saber cuánto más podría con ello mientras el rubio parecía apretarse cada vez más y su verga soltaba gotas de semen en señal de que también estaba en su límite.

-Dentro.....quiero sentirte- aquellas palabras acompañadas de un tono erótico fueron la derrota de Sora, sus caderas se elevaron, queriendo llegar más profundo en su Nobody y finalmente soltó un gemido, casi un grito de placer mientras eyaculaba con fuerza, manchando las paredes anales del rubio, llevando a Roxas a temblar por la cálida sensación y haciendo que este acabara entre ellos, manchando el pecho del castaño y el abdomen de ambos, Sora se sonrojo por gustarle la sensación de ser manchado con el semen de este, mordió su hombro en un acto de éxtasis, escuchando como este gemía por eso y el orgasmo poco a poco perdía fuerzas, dejando sus cuerpos agotados y algo lacios pero complacidos.

Ambos cayeron a la cama agitados, intentando recuperar el aliento, Roxas se encontraba sobre el castaño con su rostro escondido en el hombro de este, Sora lo abrazaba acariciando su espalda, sintiéndose feliz de como podía tener finalmente su cuerpo entre sus brazos, relajados, sus guardias bajas, disfrutaba no tener alguna preocupación en esos momentos, pasados unos minutos lentamente salió del interior de su Nobody, un último gemido que salió de ambos y se acostaron en la cama lado a lado, viéndose de reojo, sabiendo que alguno debía decir algo.

-Roxas yo.....yo-comenzó a titubear en que decir, no quería arruinar el momento, hacerlo ver como algo hormonal y nada más, sintió como este sujeto su mano, viéndolo con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes-dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, una que hizo su cuerpo sentirse relajado y cálido, una expresión que sin duda a Sora le gustaba ver en el-Ahora estoy bien, no sufriré mas-fueron sus palabras mientras besaba suavemente su mano, mostrando tanto agradecimiento como cariño, haciendo el corazón del otro latir de emoción.

-Roxas-susurro mientras se abrazaba a él, siendo recibido y sin dudarlo, froto su mejilla contra la de este, escuchando como se reía al actuar como un animal acurrucándose con este-Quédate-le pidió sabiendo que aún no habían terminado todo lo que había planeado por la lluvia que aún estaba cayendo afuera.

-Claro, seguro mañana hará mejor clima para hacer otras cosas, puedo volver a Twilight Town en-

-Para siempre-le interrumpió mientras este se quedaba en silencio, viendo como este se separaba y una seria expresión se veía en su rostro-No te atrevas a dejar mi lado-un tono exigente, casi caprichoso pero que expresaba la importancia que significaba para él, Roxas se sonrojo, Sora también lo hizo al darse cuenta de lo dicho, se había confesado, había sonado como tal y enseguida comenzó a sudar de los nervios, que el rubio se riera no le ayudaba para nada.

-Niño mimado-susurro siendo esta vez el quien lo beso, Sora no pudo argumentar eso, menos cuando era callado de esa manera que tanto le agradaba.

Mientras sus labios se acariciaban mutuamente ambos se apegaban más, sintiendo como el calor de sus cuerpos los protegían del frio, como se hacían uno y todo sentimiento negativo anterior se hubiera desvanecido en aquel instante, un estado de calma, como si nada existiera a su alrededor y el tiempo no avanzara, solamente los dos dejándose relajar por los sonidos del exterior, entregándose mutuamente, intercambiando muestras de cariño y caricias que los llevaron a probar su unión una vez más en aquella cama, entregándose uno al otro sin reserva, fue durante esto que Sora se dio cuenta del motivo de la falta de latidos de parte del otro, no era que Roxas no tuviera un corazón propio, más bien todo lo contrario.

Sus corazones latían juntos, en sincronía.


End file.
